


A Lovely Young Man

by Hinata Uchiha (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: The fan and the flame [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/Hinata%20Uchiha
Summary: Hinata has never cared for Sasuke's looks, power or body, and yet she has her own reasons for finding him to be quite the nice young man.





	A Lovely Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm just me being a nasty ass again lol. I love the thought of a sexually submissive Sasuke so here it is.

Hyuuga Hinata was of the opinion that Uchiha Sasuke was shaping up to be a rather lovely young man.

She hadn't always thought so, in truth she had never given him much thought at all before he left the village and their encounters started, but she was certain in her evaluation of him. It wasn't the obvious things that made him so pleasant to her, not his looks or his power or his body, but rather his hidden core of softness that he revealed to her in bits and pieces quite by accident that made him irresistible.

She was first startled, and then unimaginably charmed, to discover that Sasuke was fairly submissive during sex. Oh, without a doubt, he could be domineering and fierce, and in their first few encounters he was absolutely, but he seemed to garner much more pleasure when she was in charge. Splayed out beneath her, his hands and feet bound, utterly open and vulnerable to her slightest whim, he was a glorious sight to behold. She could not deny the rush of power, the wetness that flooded her loins, when she had him trembling beneath her expert hands, hard muscles of his abdomen flexing and rigid cock wet from precum, twitching with anticipation, and the way that voice of his, deep and getting deeper as he aged, hitched as he begged her for release...

It was a special sort of pleasure she jealously kept close to her heart.

Hinata was affectionately amused to discover that he was very chatty during sex. It was almost never dirty talk, per say, it was more like the vice like grip he kept on himself during normal hours was loosened, and he just had to talk. She especially liked the things he would say when he was close, voice breathless with pleasure as he groaned that he was right there, right there, fuck, _right there_ -

He was very beautiful when he blushed, she would absently think as she used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the sweat from his cheeks. He would hold her close in the aftermath, his head pillowed between her breasts, black hair softly ticking the underside of her chin as he would tell her the latest argument between his loud teammates or the newest animal Juugo had managed to befriend. The exasperation in his tone always made her smile, and she loved him even more deeply than she did when he would bury his face in her thigh to hide the tears he sometimes shed when he came especially hard.

In return, she kept him up to date on the doings of their age mates, as well as the cats that had taken over his clan's deserted district, and she couldn't say for sure which he was more interested in. Nevertheless, she would softly tell him, her voice pitched low and soothing, and it was never long into her updates that she discovered him softly dozing against her, quiet snores tickling her bare nipples as they huffed out of his mouth.

He liked to cuddle, to lay next to her after their lovemaking was finished and gently stroke her naked body. He never told her she was beautiful, but she couldn't help but feel so when she caught him biting his lip as he touched her, a wondrous look in his slumberous dark eyes that made her want to tear anyone apart that might hurt him. She would touch him too, correctly thinking that very few people probably touched him without an ulterior motive, that very few people dealt with him without the intention to use him in some way. Hinata thought she might be the only one.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was a very lovely young man, and Hyuuga Hinata was beginning to think she would protect him with her life.


End file.
